Kirin Tor
The Kirin Tor (aka Magus Senate1 or Magus Senate of Dalaran1) is a lawful neutral collection of the most powerfulmages on Azeroth. The organization is a faction in World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King. History Edit Following the establishment of the city-state of Dalaran, themagocrats formed the Kirin Tor as a specialized sect that was charged with cataloging and researching every spell, artifact, and magic item known to mankind at the time. The Kirin Tor became the city’s ruling power. The Kirin Tor’s headquarters was the Violet Citadel, an impressive building so named for its stone walls which gave off a faint violet light. The ruling council, six members in all, met in the Chamber of the Air, a room with no visible walls — the gray stone floor with its central diamond symbol stood beneath an open sky that shifted and changed rapidly, as if the time sped past within the chamber. Even the Kirin Tor, however, found itself powerless to stop Prince Arthas and his forces when he led the Scourge throughLordaeron. Arthas acquired the spellbook of Medivh andKel'Thuzad used it to summon Archimonde, who destroyed Dalaran. The city was left in ruins. Some felt the devastation was well-deserved, since Kel’Thuzad had himself been one of the Kirin Tor (before he left to form the Scholomance). Since Kel’Thuzad was responsible for creating the Plague of Undeathand releasing the Scourge upon the world, many felt the Kirin Tor should share in the blame and the consequences. The Kirin Tor refused to abandon their home, however. They returned to the ruins months later, destroying those few undead creatures that remained, and reclaimed their city. They erected a glowing dome around the entire city, powerful enough to destroy anyone who touches it, while they worked to rebuild their fallen city.23 Wrath of the Lich King Edit This section concerns content exclusive to Wrath of the Lich King. Eventually, the mages were able to lift the whole city from its site, leaving only a crater in its place. The Kirin Tor decided to move their floating city to Northrend, where they still rule over the reconstructed Dalaran. The Kirin Tor proclaimed themselvesneutral in the conflict between the Horde and the Alliance, and instead sought to help bridge the gaps between the two factions -- starting with reaching out to Quel'Thalas for magical support against Malygos, the crazed Aspect of Magic.4 The presence of the Kirin Tor was indeed met with deep-seated revilement from the crazed Malygos, who made numerous attempts to destroy the city.5Malygos, whose war on mortal magic users reached its crux during the war against theLich King, would ultimately be put to death before his vengeance against the Kirin Tor could be fulfilled. The elven population of the Kirin Tor underwent something of a split: the portion of the elves who converted to the blood elven philosophy took up the name "the Sunreavers," named for their leader, Aethas Sunreaver, the only ( former) non-human on the Council of Six. Conversely, some high elven members opposed the notion of allowing the sin'dorei back into the Kirin Tor's ranks, and formed the Silver Covenant to oppose it. Its leader, Vereesa Windrunner, however, held no political sway within the city, thus leading to the blood elves officially being readmitted as members of the Kirin Tor.6 The Kirin Tor also assisted in the assault on Ulduar, working closely with Brann Bronzebeard and his Explorers' League to this end. Tides of War Edit This section concerns content exclusive to the Warcraft novels or short stories. Jaina Proudmoore urged the Kirin Tor to support Theramore against the Horde armies massing at Northwatch Hold. The council agreed to send mages to help defend the island nation. Aethas Sunreaver cast the decisive vote in support of Theramore, reasoning that to do nothing would be to implicitly support the Horde's expansionism. When Garrosh's true plan: to detonate a mana bomb over Theramore, is revealed; Rhonin sacrifices his life by teleporting Jaina and a few wounded defenders to safety. Rhonin pulls the bomb into the Theramore Tower, minimizing the damage caused by the explosion. In the aftermath, Jaina replaces Rhonin on the Council of Six and as leader of the Kirin Tor. Due to Thalen Songweaver's betrayal at the defense of Theramore, the Sunreavers' credibility has been damaged. Mists of Pandaria Edit This section concerns content exclusive to Mists of Pandaria. After Jaina Proudmoore discovered that Sunreavers helped Garrosh Hellscream steal the Divine Bell by using Dalaran portals to infiltrate Darnassus, Jaina mobilized the Kirin Tor, Alliance forces, and the Silver Covenant to purge the Horde from Dalaran. After which, Jaina pledges the Kirin Tor to the Alliance. Yet, for game purposes, Dalaran remains unchanged after the questline is completed. In Patch 5.2 The Kirin Tor Offensive offer help to the Shado-Pan order to destroy the united forces of theZandalar Trolls and the Thunder King. Meanwhile Jaina tried to prove to the Shado-pan while the Alliance's Purpose is to destroy the Thunder King and defend Pandaria, the Horde seeks to claim the Thunder King's power for their own war-effort against the Alliance and the Pandaren (not knowing that, the Sunreaver Onslaught seeks to use it against Garrosh Hellscream, when the uprising will begin). As the result of this misunderstanding and the betrayal of the Sunreavers, the Kirin Tor Offensive often confronted with theSunreaver Onslaught. Organization The Kirin Tor is also referred to as the Magus Senate or Magocracy of Dalaran. They are divided in several levels of importance and influence. The Kirin Tor has a ruling council of six archmagi, sometimes known as the Council of Six.3 One of the members of the council is appointed the Head or the Leader of the Kirin Tor. He is seen as "Kirin Tor's true ruler, and the Sect's public face".378 Except for the Head of the Kirin Tor, the rest of the ruling council member's identities are kept secret from everyone outside the council, with few exceptions until the destruction of Dalaran in the Third war. Beneath the ruling council are the archmagi, each of whom is given tasks as the council sees fit. Archmagi do not hold specific positions or responsibilities, beyond the general loyalty to the Kirin Tor and to the world, and the standing obligation to study new human magic whenever it appears. In reality, however, some archmagi have been given the same tasks so often they have essentially assumed responsibility for those jobs. Thus one archmage might be in charge of cataloging all wands, while another handles researching and cataloging all illusions. Several work to monitor and maintain the city’s protective dome.3 Magi are the lowest members of the Kirin Tor, and answer to the archmagi. Any archmage in the sect can issue orders to a mage, provided the instructions still fit within the organization’s goals. As with archmagi, however, most magi settle into specific positions and tasks and work exclusively for one archmage. The ruling council can change this at any time but rarely does so, unless they feel a mage has become a problem in his current position, or if they need him for a different task. Most magi are allowed the freedom to pursue their tasks and studies in whatever manner they choose. Despite the fact that they are the lowest members in the hierarchy, many magi possess great power.3 Though their numbers have diminished, the remaining members of the Kirin Tor still rule over the remains of Dalaran. One of the tasks of the Kirin Tor was to safeguard and wield the Eye of Dalaran in defense of their city. However, it was captured by the Horde for Ner'zhul, shortly after the end of the Second War. Sub-Groups Edit * Kirin Tor Offensive * Mages' Guild * Silver Covenant * Sorcerers' League * The Sunreavers (formerly) * The Violet Eye Membership Before the Scourge came, any human mage was welcome in Dalaran. They found peers and a place to stay and to work in peace. Magi with an eye for detail and a strong focus on research were offered membership in the Kirin Tor. This process could take anywhere from a few months to several years — the ruling council did not invite magi until it was sure of their abilities and allegiances. The Kirin Tor became even more cautious about admittance after Kel'Thuzad defected and took many other magi with him.3 Named Being a collection of the greatest mages in the land, the Kirin Tor naturally has many members who have had significant effects on the history of Azeroth, including both great wizards and those who delved too deeply into necromancy, demonology, and other warlock magics. External links: The Kirin Tor on Defias Brotherhood. References # ^ a b 68 Contact from Dalaran # ^ Alliance Player's Guide, pg. 154 # ^ a b c d e f Alliance Player's Guide, pg. 155 # ^ In the Shadow of the Sun # ^ Mage (manga) # ^ Tides of War # ^ Tides of Darkness, pg 45 # ^ Tides of Darkness, pg. 73 Information about the faction based on wowwiki entry. Category:Alliance Category:Guilds Category:Mages Category:Kirin Tor